Northanger Shabby
by Feign Austen
Summary: A modern adaptation of Northanger Abbey, in which the heroine has a brain.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Kolbeck stretched out on her faded couch. She was enjoying an old episode of _Cheers, _a well deserved reprieve after a day of heart-break and distress. She was relishing her last moments of solitude when her roommate and dearest friend bustled into the living room. Her name was Dana Allen, and for narrative purposes I would describe her as "active". She was the sort of woman who found indolence, such as she saw before her, to be an offense ranked somewhere between poor personal hygiene and genocide.

"Wow, this is gross."

Dana could have been referring to the two weeks' worth of dirty laundry that lay in the corner, or the filthy dishes stacked on the floor, or perhaps our heroine herself, whose considerable personal attractiveness could hardly compensate for the fact that she had not attempted a shower in 72 hours.

If Dana was expecting a cogent response, she was disappointed. Instead she was greeted with, "Ted Danson has the best hair in show business." Which he absolutely does.

"What happened to you?" Dana asked, and almost immediately answered her own question. "You didn't get your scholarship, did you?"

"Good gracious, Miss Marple, how did you figure that one out?"

"First of all, really? A Miss Marple reference? Second of all, you reek of disappointment."

Kate sniffed her sweater. "Among other things."

Dana marched over to the window and yanked open the curtains, causing Kate to screech as sunlight hit her retinas for the first time that day.

"Katherine Kolbeck, it's only June. You have plenty of time to find another scholarship! "

Kate propped herself up on one elbow. "Please don't use my full name. It sounds so … Scandinavian. And this wasn't just _a_ scholarship. This grant would have covered more than half my expenses for next term. And UCLA is not a cheap place to go to school."

"Point taken. I really am sorry. Anyway, aren't you going to ask me about my trip to Salt Lake?"

"Hey Dana, how was your trip?" The note of false cheerfulness was lost on the other girl.

"Fantastic. Elle, this guy is the one."

Kate laughed and pulled her friend onto the couch next to her.

"Look at us and our parallel lives! You're in a successful long distance relationship with the CFO of a thriving software company … I just watched an all day marathon of _Millionaire Matchmaker_…"

Dana giggled. "I know. It's totally eerie."

The two girls sat there for a while, watching Ted Danson and Shelly Long do what they did best: hijinks and sexual tension.

Dana finally broke the silence. "Hey Katie, I'm going back to Salt Lake next week, and I really want you to come."

"Sure, girlfriend. But why? Won't I just get in the way of your courtin'?"

"The thing is, I think we are about to move beyond the courting stage."

Kate's eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me that he…?"

"No, he hasn't popped any questions yet. But last week he went to my _Dad_. How cute is that? He asked for my Dad's_ permission._"

"Wow," said Kate, "that is equal parts adorable and hilarious. But your Dad told you? Aren't you mad that he spoiled the surprise?"

Dana considered this for a moment. "No, it's better this way. Now I have had time to think about it, and I decided that I am totally gonna marry that dude."

Kate could not have been happier for her friend, but was still confused by her request. "If you know what you are going to say, then what do you need me for?"

"_Need _really isn't the right word. I _want _my best friend to be there when I get engaged. And sister-friend, you need to get out of this apartment."

As far as arguments go, Dana had a pretty solid one. Kate was powerless to resist.

The trip to Utah began auspiciously. Traffic was light, or as light as it can get on the 405. The weather was nice, and Dana's car bounced down the freeway as the girls danced to the songs on their designated "traveling playlist", which included everything from The Spice Girls to Joss Stone. By the time they reached the Salt Flats, the sun had completely set. Then, fifteen miles past Wendover things took a turn for the worst. The noise started as a slight spluttering from the engine, which the girls hardly noticed as they bounced and sang to Abba's "Waterloo". Soon smoke started billowing from underneath the hood and they had no choice but to pull over.

The girls looked at the smoking engine of Dana's gently-used, pre-owned Honda Fit in dismay.

"What are we gonna do? We're only about an hour and a half from Salt Lake." Dana asked.

Kate, who had taken Feminist Theory the previous semester, was ready with an answer. "We're 21st century women! Let's fix the damn thing ourselves!"

Forty minutes later Dana was dialing the number for AAA. Unfortunately, the Utah desert isn't known for its phone reception.

"I have no freakin' bars! Let's walk a little farther up the road and see if I get something."

Kate was about to assent when a truck with bright lights came lumbering down the road.

"Should we flag it down? Ask for help?" said Dana.

"Hell no. Keep trying AAA."

Dana would not get the chance to call AAA, because the truck in question began to slow, turning off the road to park behind Dana's still smoking Fit.

"Nuts," said Kate, "I've seen this movie before. Buffalo Bill is going to get out of that truck, lure us in with some sob story about a broken leg, and before you can say 'Hannibal Lecter' we'll be skinned alive so some gender-confused nut-job can make a body suit out of our hides!"

Dana, who by nature was slightly less dramatic than her friend, giggled and said, "It puts the lotion on?"

"Oh my gosh Dana! This is not funny!"

At that point, the trucks' driver has stepped out and was walking toward them. To Dana's surprise, and Kate's relief, it was not Buffalo Bill. In fact, the two girls had never seen anyone who looked less homicidal, or less gender-confused, in their lives. The truck's headlights showed a young man, somewhere between 20 and 25, and looked to be at least 6'3". His hair was a dark blonde, and he wore blue coveralls with the name Henry embroidered on the front in red letters.

Dana leaned over to her friend and whispered, "He looks like a Norse god. If he whips out a hammer, I'm gonna die."

"You girls need any help?" the man asked.

"Thanks," Kate answered, "I think we got it covered. We were just about to call AAA."

He shook his head. "You aren't going to get any cell reception out here. But I'm a mechanic. I could take a look, if you like." Kate notices his amused expression as he surveyed the situation. Both she and Dana were covered in grease from their ill-conceived attempt to fix the car without tools or experience.

Kate looked at Dana, who shrugged. "That would be great. Thank you."

He grabbed a toolbox from the back of the pickup, and walked back towards them. "I'm Henry, by the way," he said, extending his free hand.

"Hi Henry, I'm Dana and this is my friend Kate."

The man's eyes rested on their California license plate. "You gals from out of state, huh?"

"Kate is, but I'm actually from Utah. We go to UCLA together."

He smiled at Kate. "What, LA got too quiet so you came to Utah to cut loose? That makes sense."

Kate smiled back. "Well, we heard you had a killer Tabernacle Choir."

He laughed as he hung a portable lantern from the open hood of the car. Then he turned his attention to the still smoking mess that was once Dana's Honda. After a few seconds of tugging here and prodding there he announced his diagnosis.

"Some of your hoses have come loose and are leaking antifreeze all over the place. It won't take me long to fix, if you don't mind waiting."

Both girls assured him that they did not at all mind waiting. Dana, who had been driving for hours on end, curled up in the back seat to rest while Henry got busy. Kate was just wondering whether she should keep an eye on the handsome stranger who was elbow deep in the car, or give him space to work. He politely saved her the trouble of deciding by casually striking up a conversation.

"So what brings you to Utah?"

"Dana is visiting her boyfriend, and I am just along for the ride."

"If I'm not mistaken, it's an awfully long ride," he said.

"You are defiantly not mistaken. I think we listened to the _Fame _soundtrack three times before we got out of Nevada."

"She must be a really good friend of yours, if you were willing to go through _all_ that just to be a third wheel."

"She is," said Katie, looking fondly toward the back seat of the car, from which Dana's rhythmic breathing was reaching a volume that bordered on full-on snoring. "We're like sisters."

"Sisters who should never dabble in auto mechanics if they can help it," he teased.

Kate winced. "We just made it worse, didn't we?"

"I'm joking. It was an easy fix." He straightened and wiped grease from his hands.

"We really appreciate you help. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't have stopped."

"Don't mention it. Listen," for the first time since they met he looked uneasy, "while you're in town, you should come to a party I'm having for my sister's birthday."

Kate was taken aback. She would have accepted her Buffalo Bill scenario before believing that this corn-fed Adonis might actually be interested in spending time with her.

"Sure. Are you sure we won't be intruding?"

"Not at all! And besides," he added, looking relieved, "my sister would really like you."

They exchanged numbers, and Henry gave Kate the address for his place in Salt Lake. After saying goodbye Kate slid into the drivers' seat of the Honda, casting a affectionate glance at her quiescent friend in the back. Then our heroine drove the remaining 50 miles to Salt Lake, her head full of handsome mechanics with a head of hair that would rival Ted Danson's.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly 10:30 before Kate and Dana pulled into the Hampton Inn parking lot. They had just enough energy left to check in and ride the rickety elevator up to their third floor accommodations. The next morning, Kate woke to find herself alone in the room. On the bedside table Dana had left a hastily scribbled note:

_Morning Doll-face! I really hope you don't mind, but I got up early to have breakfast with Ben. I would have woken you up, but past experience has taught me that is never a good idea. I will see you later. Love ya!_

Kate had expected this. Dana may have wanted Kate to come for moral support, but she was still here primarily to see her soon-to-be fiancée Ben Dwyer. She decided she should take advantage of the opportunity and see some of the sights. Before long she was showered, dressed, coiffed, and ready to hit the town.

Armed with maps she had been given by an overly-helpful hotel employee, she started to amble around downtown Salt Lake City. She wandered through Temple Square, looked in shop windows, and stopped for a quick breakfast at a Starbucks. While eating her bagel she decided to visit the University, for no reason other than she loved college campuses. It was a pretty long uphill walk to the sprawling college grounds, but completely worth it. There was nothing Kate loved more than an empty campus during the summer. Everything was quite and deserted, and she felt completely at ease.

While walking past one of the many libraries, wondering whether or not she wanted to go inside, she saw something that made her jaw drop. Walking down one of the pathways, with another man she didn't recognize, was her own brother.

"_Derrick?"_

Her brother whorled around and looked equally surprised to see his only sister,nearly seven hundred miles away from where he expected her to be.

"What the… Katie?"

A verbal frenzy ensued.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm visiting a friend who goes to school here."

"I'm here with Dana!"

"I haven't seen you since Easter! You look so good!"

"So do you!"

And so on. In all the excitement Kate had not taken a good look at Derrick's friend, but now she did. Judging by his clothing and expression, he leaned pretty heavily toward the frat-boy persuasion; in short, the type of young man that Kate usually found less than impressive. He wore a white polo shirt with the collar upturned, and a pair of immaculately creased khakis. She would probably describe this man as a dandy, if only she could be sure that people still used that word. In her mind, she couldn't help but compare this getup to Henry's devastatingly down-home look of coveralls and dirty boots.

"Katie, this is my friend John. John, this is my sister Katie."

"Kate," she corrected, "I go by Kate now." Like any other self-respecting young lady of middle class, she had changed her name as much as possible before reaching adulthood.

"Whatever," said Derrick, "_Kate_. Hey, come get lunch with us, and we'll catch up. And," he added, with a look Kate knew all too well, "you can meet John's sister."

Kate knew without meeting this girl that her brother was in love with her. While growing up, Derrick had fallen in love with a frequency that forced Kate to stop keeping count. Those who didn't know him well would label him as a player, but in reality, his genuineness and honesty led him to see the best in people. Unfortunately none of these love affairs lasted long because, like most idealists, he found it difficult to reconcile the best in people with the worst.

Kate accepted Derrick's invitation, and together they started to walk out of the campus and toward a restaurant that, according to the boys, had the best burgers in the city. They soon arrived at a quaint little dive burger joint which was mostly empty at only eleven o'clock in the morning.

John took a quick look around and announced, "Bella isn't here yet. Let's just order without her."

After they were seated in a corner booth John promptly ordered for the entire table, which the burgeoning feminist in Kate found less than attractive.

"So Kate," said John, who seemed to wear a look of perpetual smugness, "what are you studying at UCLA?"

"Linguistics," Kate answered.

Derrick, who always took every opportunity to gush about his beloved sister, jumped in. "She wants to be a professional code-breaker. She did this internship in Virginia last summer for the FBI, and now they are trying to recruit her to work there after graduation."

John smiled. "I can tell just by looking at her that she's a hot commodity." Gag.

Kate did not have a chance to formulate a scathing reply because at that moment both men jumped up to greet a woman who had just walked into the diner.

"Hey boys!" the newcomer called as she glided toward their booth. "Oh, hello," she said, spotting Kate.

"Bella Thorpe," said Derrick, "This is my sister Kate. Katie, this is John's sister Bella."

Kate could easily see why Derrick had fallen for Bella Thorpe. She was a statuesque woman in her early twenties and, as her mother would have put it, a total Betty.

"Oh, Kate," Bella cooed, "it is so nice to finally meet you! Rick talks about you so much I feel like I already know you! Rick, why didn't you tell us you sister was coming to town?"

"I didn't even know she was here till today, when we found her wandering around the campus."

Bella slid into the booth next to her brother. "So are you here on your own?"

"No," said Kate, "I'm here with my friend Dana Allen. We're only here for a couple of weeks while she visits her boyfriend."

"You don't mean…"

"Um, yeah, _that _Dana Allen. The Allen Textiles heiress," Kate explained, feeling self conscious.

"Holy crap," said John, "they are the richest family in Utah! How do you know her?"

"Well, she's my best friend. We room together at UCLA."

"Oh my gosh, we all have to party together while you're in town! How about we all go out tonight?" Bella suggested.

"Actually, tonight won't work. Dana and I promised to go to a friend's party tonight."

Bella looked visibly disappointed. "Oh, who's your friend?"

Kate explained the events of the night before, with more than a little embarrassment. "His name was Henry," here she flipped out her phone to check the name in her contacts. "Henry Tilney."

Stunned silence descended on the corner booth. "Did you say _Tilney_?" Bella obvious surprise confused Kate. "As in, the son of the CEO of Tilney Aeronautics?"

Kate laughed. "I seriously doubt it. This guy was a mechanic. I mean, he fixed our car. He even drove this beat up Chevy! He really didn't strike me as trust fund material."

"I heard the younger son is kind of a dark horse," Bella said, looking at her brother for confirmation.

"Yeah," he agreed, "the whole family is kind of eccentric. The dad was like, an officer in the Air Force or something. I heard he married some rich lady and used her money to start his company."

"And he invited you to a party!" Bella's excited voice carried to all corners of the diner. "Oh, Kate, you _have _to go!"

"I want to, but Dana is probably going to be with her boyfriend tonight. And I would feel really weird going alone."

"Hey, no problem! I'll go with you to the party. Do you have anything to wear?" Bella asked. Kate hadn't thought about this.

"No, not really."

"Well, don't worry about it. You can come to my place beforehand and borrow something of mine. Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Kate had to agree. She was starting to enjoy Bella's exuberance.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly. The burgers weren't bad, and the onion rings were even better. At the end of lunch the group parted ways; Bella headed back to work, and the men were off to visit another mutual friend. Kate made her way slowly back the hotel, thinking about the events of the morning. This trip had suddenly become much more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate arrived at Bella's very small downtown loft at a quarter past seven. Bella seemed to have a talent for decorating on a budget, and the effect was very cozy. There were well-worn leather couches arranged around the small TV, and the tiny kitchen was painted a bright yellow.

"I like your place," Kate said admiringly.

"Oh, you're sweet. To be honest I can't wait to move out of this dump."

Bella led Kate into the bedroom, where she had laid out several outfit options for her new friend.

"Some of them might be a little big for you, but if worst comes to worst, we can pin them. So, see anything you like?"

"They're all so cute! You pick."

Bella grinned. "I was hoping you would say that."

She started holding up dress after dress to Kate's small frame. Once and a while she would murmur something like, "that's cute!" or "no, the color's wrong". Finally she held up a sleeveless white party dress with a black ribbon that cinched the waist. "Ah, this is it!" Bella exclaimed. Then she shoved Kate into the closet to change. When she emerged wearing the dress, she was gratified by Bella's delighted praise.

"You look _so_ pretty! No wonder Henry Tilney is in love with you!"

Kate laughed. "His standards must be pretty low. I looked _gross _last night."

"Well, you can make up for it tonight. Now, let's figure out what shoes you are going to wear. I took the liberty of borrowing some shoes for you from work. You're a seven, right?"

Kate was impressed. "Yeah. Where do you work?"

"Just at small fashion distributor here in the city. Now…try these."

Several pairs later, they settled on simple black pumps that went well with the dress. Kate examined herself in the mirror and was impressed with the overall effect. She rarely had a chance to dress-up and found herself enjoying the experience. After Bella had squeezed herself into a vampy red halter dress, the girls were ready to set off.

"So where is this place?" Bella asked.

"He said his apartment was on 2nd West, right next to the TRAX."

Bella whistled

"What?" asked Kate.

"Let's just say that neighborhood doesn't exactly cater to the blue collar crowd."

"Oh." Kate started to rethink accepting Henry's invitation. "Hey, let's go back. I have no idea how to act at rich people's parties, they're gonna know that I'm pure plebe! It will be like that scene at the end of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_, when all the aliens point at Brooke Adams and start screeching because they can tell she's different!"

"Are you done?" Bella asked calmly as she hailed a cab. "This is going to be fine. You look amazing, and if that rich grease-monkey has any sense, he'll propose on the spot. And if not," she added, grinning, "I'm sure John would be happy to take his place."

Kate was spared from having to answer this because just then a yellow cab pulled to the curb and the girls clambered inside. Kate gave the driver the address, and they started speeding East, toward what Kate believed to be impending disaster.

The cab deposited them in front of a building that looked both classy and contemporary. Bella grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her inside.

They rode the elevator to the top floor. It did not go directly into the apartment, but left them in a short hallway with only one door at the end.

"Well, let's go!" Bella trilled.

Kate's fearless new friend marched down the hall and rapped on the door. They could hear very loud music booming from inside. A few seconds passed.

"Maybe they're not home," Kate joked lamely.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Henry Tilney himself, looking _smokin'_. Kate had believed that he couldn't have looked better in his coveralls and boots. Obviously she had never seen him in a suit.

"Hi," he said, looking at Kate with genuine pleasure. "Come in."

The girls ducked inside the dark entryway. While taking their jackets Henry took the opportunity to surreptitiously admire Kate's borrowed dress, a liberty she was more than willing to allow. Just then two party guests began a boisterous, not to mention physical, conversation that attracted the notice of several bystanders.

"Make yourselves at home. I gotta go take care of this, and then I'll come find you." And with that he was gone, leaving Kate and Bella at the edge of the large living-room-turned-dance-floor. Almost immediately Bella drew the attention of several of the male guests, receiving glances that ranged from lascivious to downright wolfish. Had their places been reversed, Kate would have been mortified, but Bella seemed comfortable with the role of sex-object. She yanked Kate onto the dance-floor, and began gyrating in a way that had always eluded Kate. She often thought it looked like a sexually charged rain dance, only instead of precipitation and plentiful harvests, the participants were showered with venereal diseases and regret.

The gods must have received Bella's non-verbal plea because soon she was approached by a young man who looked just barely sober enough to be able to perform basic motor skills. Kate, not wanting to watch or participate in the grinding, exited the dance-floor.

Kate could not help but be disappointed. She had been so convinced that Bella and Derrick were involved, but her outrageous flirtation certainly put that notion to bed.

"Hey Kate, sorry to keep you waiting!" said a voice from behind her. Kate performed an about-face, just in time to see Henry approaching.

"You should be!" Kate mock-admonished, "How dare you behave like a good host instead of allowing one guest to monopolize your time!"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I gave up the chance to defend my beer pong championship title to come over and talk to you?"

Kate nodded solemnly. "Yes, I believe it would."

At this point they were joined by another girl, slightly older than Kate and certainly much better dressed. These are two qualities that rarely recommend any girl to other members of her sex, but there was something sweetly disinterested about this woman that Kate found inexplicably appealing. She exuded a sort of natural elegance which most people, including our heroine herself, are completely devoid.

"Kate," said Henry, "I want you to meet my sister, Nora."

"Oh, your sister!" said Kate, genuinely happy to meet anyone important to her handsome new friend. "Happy birthday! I hope you mind my crashing your party."

"Not at all," said Nora Tilney in a kind, quiet voice that seemed to reflect her personality, "I've been looking forward to meeting the girl from Hollywood. Henry told me all about your misadventure last night."

Kate ran a hand through her hair, looking embarrassed. "In my defense, the entertainment industry really glamorizes car maintenance. I thought if the guys from _Top Gear _could do it, it couldn't be that hard."

Nora laughed, but before she could respond, someone from across the room called Henry's name, as well as something about "the cuervo well running dry". Henry rolled his eyes, and after assuring them he would be back, started off in the direction of the ruckus.

Nora turned to Kate. "So Henry tells me you go to UCLA. What are you studying there?"

She was about to answer when Bella, with two other men in tow, nearly collided with her. "Girlfriend, I have been looking for you everywhere!" Noticing Nora, she asked, "Who is your friend?"

Kate made the introductions, made all the more awkward by the fact she did not know the names of Bella's new dance partners, and apparently neither did Bella.

"Listen, this guy knows about a party that is just a couple blocks from here. You wanna go?"

Kate did not.

"Well, do you mind, like, if I do?"

Kate did not.

"Well, ok, but you should totally call me tomorrow and we will go shopping or something. Are you going to be ok getting home by yourself? Ok, great. Bye sweetie!"

The two girls watched Bella go, Kate with embarrassment and Nora with relief.


	4. Chapter 4

In times of great stress, Kate always flashed back to a moment during her freshman year of college. She had been sitting in the student union building with friends, enjoying whatever edible health code violation they were serving in the food court that day. And then it all happened so fast; one moment she was adjusting herself in her seat and the next her own legs were tangled in the legs of the chair and she was tumbling, tumbling, tumbling for what seemed like forever. Finally she found herself on her back, her hemline up to her neck, and while five hundred pairs of eyes watched she stood, adjusted her skirt, and took a bow. As she turned her back and made her stately exit from the Union building, the dining hall erupted with wild applause. Every year after that, she would watch actresses turf on the Oscars red carpet and wince, thinking, "I've been there, sister".

She had incorrectly assumed that lying on the floor of the Union would prove to be the most embarrassing and exposing experience of her life. As well it should have been. How much humiliation is one woman expected to shoulder, after all? At least, that was what crossed Kate's mind as she watched Bella make a drunken (was she drunk? How does a person get _that_ sauced in five minutes?) bee-line for the door, with her slammered new playmates trailing behind. She looked at Nora, who had not been looking at Bella, but at Kate herself with a frank but not unkind appraisal. Now our heroine wasn't only embarrassed, but embarrassed of her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, we, um, I mean, I don't really know her that well-"

"Please," Nora said soothingly, "we've all got a Bella. Mine happens to be my other brother Dan. At least you get to claim no relation."

Kate grimaced. "For now anyway." She explain the situation between Bella and her brother, and Derrick's advanced state of smit.

And from that point, the conversation just flowed. Nora was a natural conversationalist and Kate enjoyed the, well, friendly _politeness_ of their exchange. She couldn't help but compare Henry's sister to her other new friend. Truth be told, Kate had made batches of instant pudding that took longer to set up than her newfound sisterly intimacy with Bella. Now talking with Nora, she had a feeling that a friendship between them would require more time and effort, and found that fact didn't bother her in the least.

They were still chatting when Henry approached them again, this time with three solo cups. He handed one to each girl and said to his sister, "Mind if I steal her away? I want to give Kate the tour."

If Kate had been blessed with a little more worldly experience, she might have noticed the twinkle in Nora's eye as she said, "Oh yeah? What, were you thinking of taking her to the roof?"

If Kate had been blessed with any worldly experience whatsoever, she might have noticed Henry blush as he said, "Ah, yeah, maybe. I mean, I pay for the view right? So, you know, I should probably, like,-"

His sister snorted. "Henry, you weirdo, just go give Kate a freaking tour. I want her back later, though. We're not done talking about Neil Gaiman."

"You got it!" And with that he led Kate down a hall, through a door, up a flight of stairs, through another door, and suddenly she was out in the open air. The door to the roof closed behind them, muting all remaining sounds drifting up from the rager below.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate Kolbeck was not the kind of girl who frequents rooftop gardens. Not that she was even sure what sort of girl that might be. Maybe the kind that drinks gin and smoke cigarettes in those long cigarette holders and wears sexy pant suits (oxymoron?) and talks like Katherine Hepburn. Thats a thing, right?

Had Kate been a cigarette puffing, sexy pant suit wearing, Katherine Hepburn type, she might have known that Henry's roof, while perfectly charming and tasteful, was nothing exceptional. There was a patch of soft green sod occupying one half of the space and a red-wood patio, complete with deck chairs and raised fire pit, taking up the remaining square footage. Planters with flowers bordered the whole area and lent an air of suburban charm. But our heroine, while armed with a pretty wicked Katherine Hepburn impression, was not such a woman, and in her youthful inexperience decided that Henry's roof was the pinnacle of urban landscaping. The fact that it was, after all, Henry's roof may have been a contributing factor.

Henry interrupted her observations by asking, "Should we light a fire? Nora hates the smell of woodsmoke so I almost never get the chance to use the pit."

"Sure! Light it up."

Henry busied himself with wood, crumpled newspaper, and matches while Kate walked over to the edge of the roof to get a look at the view. Being from LA she was no stranger to city lights and skylines, but this particular metropolitan vista seemed different. Salt Lake was so much cleaner and brighter than she ever thought a city could be, and wondered to herself if maybe the moniker "City of Angels" hadn't been conferred upon the wrong town.

Henry, who had managed to build up a respectable blaze while Kate took in the view, came to stand beside her.

"Nice, huh?" he asked.

"Better than nice," Kate gushed, "this might be the most beautiful city I've ever seen."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure. All day I walked around, down State street and downtown, and everytime I turned a corner there was something new to look at. And it's all so _clean._ Even the nicer parts of LA, and geeze, Southern California for that matter, never feel this clean or this, I don't know, _respected._ Like everyone here collectively decided to take pride in their city. I just think it must be so easy to be happy here, I guess."

Kate looked at Henry to see that he was smiling at her, a smile so warm and kind and amused, and she realized that she had, once again, let her natural exuberance run unchecked.

He said, "I don't think it takes very much to make you happy."

"Probably not. I think all I really need is a roof over my head, and maybe one of those knives that can cut through a tin can."

"I totally hear you. I can't even tell you how many times I've look at my pile of tin cans and thought, 'I should really get a jump on cutting those in half.'"

Kate, delighted to have met someone willing engage in such a silly bit, said, "You know, everytime I watch that commercial where they demonstrate the knife cutting through, like, pennies and chain link fences and human femurs and stuff, I always think 'cool, but can it cut through, I don't know, celery? 'Cause it's been years since I needed to slice through steel bars'."

He laughed. "I know, right? As handy as it would be to have a knife I could use to amputate my own arm, usually I just need to cut, like, a tomato. Of course, I say that now."

"Right. The next time you've got a dead body in your bathtub, you're going to wish you'd sprung for the knife that can cut through human bone."

"They should really make that part of the ad."

"Yes! They could show some woman who's just had her husband whacked, and she's getting really frustrated as she tries to cut him up with a butter knife."

"And the commercial-voice-over-guy saying '_Does this ever happen to you? Don't you wish there was an easier way to get rid of _your _incriminating evidence?'"_

If possible, the conversation devolved even further into silliness. At some point- Kate couldn't remember exactly when- they had relocated to a cushioned love seat close to the fire, where they talked into the early hours. She had no idea when they had fallen asleep, but she woke to find herself sprawled out with him on the tiny couch. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close, and she was leaning against him, her head on his chest. She could tell the sun would be up soon, and she should really be getting back to the hotel, but she didn't want to move. Henry's breathing was heavy and rhythmic, and his body was so warm it was like cuddling with a human space-heater.

But too soon, wakefulness brought with it a return of her senses, and she realized that Dana must be positively frantic. She sprang to her feet, snatching up her shoes and purse. Henry was awake now too, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry," said Kate, a little breathless and flustered, "I didn't mean to wake you up! I just have to get back to my hotel before Dana stamps my face on every milk carton in the country. She threatened to do it once before when I spent the whole night at the library, and I kinda got the impression she really wasn't joking-"

While Kate babbled, Henry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and could immediately feel her anxiety leaking away.

"Stop freaking out," he said, "I'll get you home. But why don't you spend the morning with me? We could get some food and I could show you the sights a little bit. There is this cafe attached to a little art house movie theater, The Copper Onion, and you'd totally love it. We could eat, see a movie, whatever you want."

Kate groaned with the pain of one who isn't often required to make difficult decisions. As if armed with an instinctual knowledge of how to destroy her resolve, Henry began brushing stray hairs off her face. It took all of her feminine fortitude to say, "There honestly isn't anything I'd like to do more than hang out with you right now, but I really can't. I've blown Dana off a lot on this trip, and I need to go and beg forgiveness."

"I get it. But what about tomorrow? Nora and I are going to go spend the day in the mountains. Come with us. Please. Bring Dana and her boyfriend, too. It'll be a blast, I promise."

"Yes! I mean, obviously I'll have to ask Dana about it, but I'm sure they'll be into it."

"Good. It's a date."

They stood there for a few more seconds, enjoying their proximity and the feeling of budding young love that was building in their respective chests.

Henry broke the comfortable silence. "Hey Kate?"

"What up?"

"Just a heads up, I'm gonna kiss you. That cool?"

"A) I really love that you just asked my permission, makes me feel like an eighth grader again, and B) please, proceed."

"Awesome. Before I do, should I kiss you like an eighth grader? It's been a while but I think I remember how. I'm supposed to use a lot of teeth, right? I also remember a lot of weird tongue stuff-"

"Oh my gosh! Just shut up and plant one on me, already!"

Henry was gladly in the process of complying when the door the roof opened and there stood Nora, looking uncomfortable next to a tall, severe looking man.

Kate looked at Henry, who simply closed his eyes and whispered, "well...shit."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate was not in the habit of allowing other people to make her feel small. Yes, she could be awkward and unsure of herself at times, but those are the failings of youth, and in Kate they were tempered by her natural intelligence and wit. And yet, standing in front of this forbidding newcomer she had never felt so insignificant. Insignificant and yet scrutinized, because this new man had not yet taken his eyes off of her, and clearly didn't favor what he saw.

Nora, with her trademark tact and grace, made the introductions.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet my dad, John Tilney. He just flew in this morning. So great, right?... Dad, this is Kate, the new friend of Henry's and mine I was telling you about."

John Tilney gave Kate only a curt nod and then turned his gaze toward his son, who was still standing next to our heroine with an arm around her waist. Usually PDAs, especially in front of family, made Kate wildly uncomfortable, but now she found it steadying and soothing.

"Hey there Hank," said Tilney sr., addressing his son, "how've you been? Enjoying yourself?"

"Up until very, very recently," Henry muttered under his breath.

"Come again?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's been a good summer so far." He said, enunciating this time.

"Well, that's just great. I'm glad your having a good time, throwing parties and working in that rinky dink garage and-"

"Sorry, Dad, I think you mean _running _that rinky dink garage-"

"- and luring girls up to your roof."

Kate felt this was a good time to interject. "Actually, sir, there really wasn't any luring. I came up here completely of my own volition."

Kate looked at Henry, who was beaming at her. "Hear that, Dad? I didn't have to chain her up or anything."

"And just who exactly is _her,_ Hank?" Asked Tilney. "How did you two meet."

"I helped her and her friend Dana Allen with some car trouble a few nights ago. They drove here from LA."

Never had Kate seen a demeanor change so quickly. John Tilney's entire face softened, and he instantly became the picture of genteel affability, except for the cold glint in his eye that stayed firmly in place.

"Friends with the Allen girl, ya say? I know her parents. Me and the wife used to run into them when we wintered in St. George. Real good, salt of the earth people. And how do you know Miss Dana?"

"We're roommates at UCLA."

"UCLA huh? Good school. But then you seem like a bright girl. Pretty as a picture, too. Nora, you never said she looked just like a young Diane Lane! Well, I shoulda guessed you'd be a doll if you turned Hank's head, here. He's a bit picky. Most boys settle for either brains _or _beauty but my Hank's gotta have both."

Kate was unused to being bombarded by so many insincere compliments at once and glanced at Henry, unsure how to act. To her surprise, he seemed just as confused as she was by the Elder Tilney's transformation.

"Dad, take your Ritalin. I kinda saw her first."

John Tilney laughed. "Of course ya did, Hank. And I do apologize for the interruption, but you know how it is, Katie," he said, in a conspiratorial tone, "when a man hasn't seen his children in months. Couldn't stand waitin' any longer, even if it means barging in on my boy with his pretty new friend."

"Well, it's been a real treat catching up, Dad, but I gotta get Kate back to her hotel."

"Don't be an idiot, Hank! She'll spend the day with us."

"She can't, Dad, she's got plans today. But Nor and I are going to take her with us tomorrow when we go up on the mountain."

"Well, that's a great idea, son. Show her how pretty Utah can be in the summer."

Kate and Henry made their goodbyes and were soon safely in the elevator heading down.

"So, we can take my car, or since it's a really incredible morning we could just walk. It's not far to your hotel and I know you love walking."

Kate _did _love walking, and loved that he knew she loved walking. So they started off down the street, as the city was just waking up. They hadn't made it one block before Henry reached over and, a little shyly, laced his fingers with hers. If Kate had ever had a more perfect morning than this, she certainly couldn't remember it now.


	7. Chapter 7

Neither Henry nor Kate seemed in much hurry to reach the Hampton Inn. They shambled rather than walked, looking into store windows, debating the relative merits of several classic 80's sitcoms, all the while never letting go of their grip on the other's hand. But for all their dawdling, they reached their destination in what seemed like no time at all. They stood out front of the revolving hotel doors, unwilling to say goodbye just yet. Cars were passing by on the street, but they were standing alone on the sidewalk, as it was still a little early for foot traffic.

"So," Henry said, stepping a little closer, "sorry about that back there, with my Dad. I've never seen him bug out like that."

"Yeah, that was a little...nuts."

"Can we forget about it? I don't want you to think he'll be hanging around all the time. 'Cause he won't, I swear. He usually works around the clock when he's in town."

"Please, don't sweat it." Kate didn't want him to suppose she was bothered by John Tilney's rudeness, or his strangely forced sociability.

"Cool. So could we just, I don't know, go back to where we were before he showed up?"

"I suppose…"

Henry took her arms and put them around his own neck. "I think you were like this…" Then he put _his_ arms around her. "And I was probably something… Like this." And just as he was leaning in to finish what he started back on the roof, Kate's phone buzzed angrily in her purse, making her jump.

"Sorry!" she said, pulling out the offending device. "Oh no, I've got nine missed calls and, jeeze, _seven voicemails_ from Dana. Awesome. And 19 texts. Beautiful. Apparently she is going to put out an Amber Alert if I don't call her… ten minutes ago. Do they even _do _Amber Alerts for grown women?"

"For your sake, I seriously hope not."

"I should go…"

"Why? It kinda looks like your friend's already expecting the worst. Look, this text says 'Kate, if you are pulling a _Gone Girl_, please have the decency to stay gone. I cannot be your Ben Affleck right now'. Hey, if Dana is Ben Affleck, what does that make me? Neil Patrick Harris?"

"Sorry, but I think it might. I mean, there were only, like, four male characters in that movie, and I really don't think you could pull off Tyler Perry."

"Bright side, if there were ever a time to run away and assume a new identity, this would be it. I'd go with you. We could move to Seattle and start a trendy glass-blowing business."

Kate snorted. "Glass-blowing?"

"Oh, pardon me for thinking this was a judgement-free brainstorming session."

"Sorry! We could move to Vermont and take up beekeeping. Or shave your scruff and tell people you're my lesbian girlfriend."

"How is that any less ridiculous than my glass-blowing idea? Would people even buy us as lesbians?"

"If we really committed to it, I think they might."

"Just in case I _can't _pull off the KD Lang thing, what if we moved to New York and started a Blue Oyster Cult cover band? We could call it, like, Green Clam Collective."

"Would I get to play the cowbell?"

"Well, yeah," said Henry, "I gotta have more cowbell."

"What happens when we get huge and people recognize us as the guy and girl who went AWOL?"

"We'll just have to make sure we really, really suck."

"Like that ever stopped someone from getting famous?"

"Good point."

A shrill beep announcing another furious text from Dana brought Kate to her senses.

"Ah! I really have to go now. Call me, ok?" She stood on her tiptoes, gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, and rushed through the door into the hotel lobby.

Henry stood there for a few seconds more, hands in his pockets, on what he believed to be a deserted city sidewalk. In fact, if it hadn't been for the homeless man resting outside the Mountain America Credit Union building next door, no one would have been around to see him turn to walk home with the light steps and dopey grin of a man falling hopelessly in love.

It took at least an hour of explanations, apologies, and promises to never go gonzo again for Kate to calm Dana down again. And even still, she was most seriously displeased.

"That really sucked Kate. For all I knew you could have been murdered or kidnapped by some weirdo looking for a sister-wife or something."

Kate took a deep breath and replied, "Ok, let's maintain some healthy perspective here. I'm not dead, or in forced polygamy, or anything like that. I just lost track of time. I'm really very sorry."

Dana finally acquiesced. "Ok. Moving on. Tell me EVERYTHING that happened with Henry."

Kate needed little prompting. When she reached the part about John Tilney's bizarre mood shift, Dana nodded.

"I remember now. My parents used to talk about this guy when they came home from the St. George house. Said he was a weirdo, really obsessed with money and a total dick to his wife. Put her down in public and stuff like that. I had no idea he was Henry's _dad._ Wicked small world, huh?"

Kate had to agree. "The crazy thing was, he didn't start acting weird till Henry mentioned your name. Like being your friend made me worthy by association."

Dana laughed and tossed her hair. "Well, I mean, he's not wrong."

" Anyway, I forgot to tell you that Henry invited us to hang out with them tomorrow. He said something about going up into the mountains and…" Kate noticed that Dana was busy scrolling through her phone, reading flirty texts from Ben. "...and having a big satanic orgy, maybe a few ritualistic sacrifices, then for lunch we would probably just feast on the blood of the innocent."

"Cool... I'm down with whatever."

Kate gave up on Dana and instead laid down on her bed and napped the rest of the morning away, dreaming she was back on a certain roof, by a certain fire, in a certain pair of arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"...The cancellation of _Gilmore Girls_, the day my dog died, that time during my senior prom when I walked by a fan and it blew my dress up over my head…"

"Kate, honey what are you talking about?" Dana called to her downcast friend from the bathroom, where she was almost finished applying makeup with her usual heavy hand.

"I'm trying to think of moments in my life that are worse than this, and frankly, I don't think there are any."

"Hon, it's just a little freak thunderstorm, they happen in Utah all the time! I'm sure that when it clears up, Henry will text you and our day in the mountains will be back on. Now shut up for a while, because your palpable misery is giving me a contact bummer."

Kate obliged, and went back to alternating mournful glances between the stormy morning sky and her blank phone screen.

"Do you think it's weird he hasn't texted me this morning? I mean, we texted till 2:30 last night, but I've haven't heard from him since I woke up."

"That depends. Were you trying to send him dirty texts? Because frankly, sweetie, that really isn't where your strengths are-"

"No! I wasn't," here Kate dropped her voice to a furtive whisper, "_sexting _him! Gross! The last thing he said was, that he would come here to pick us up at around 10, and it's 10:50 right now."

"So he's late. Give the guy a break." This last remark came from Ben, who during this entire episode had been sitting quietly in an armchair.

"You know, Ben, I used to like you. Now I'm pretty sure you're a monster."

"That might have more of an effect on my feelings if you didn't throw that word around so much."

"Ouch! Explain yourself, Dwyer!"

"The lady yesterday with the 'where's the beef?' T-shirt was a monster, the actor who took over for Matt Smith on _Doctor Who_ is a monster-"

"I'm with Kate on that one!" yelled Dana from the bathroom.

Ben continued, "The guy in Walmart who bought _I, Frankenstein _on Bluray was a monster. Actually, I'm not going to fight you on that last one. But you see my point."

"Hey Ben, could you maybe not be such a wang and let me suffer in silence? Thanks, ever so."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"It's Henry!" Kate cheered as she raced to answer. But when she opened the door, her jubilation was shattered. Because it was _not_ Henry. It was Derrick, John Thorpe, and Bella.

"Hey… guys…"

"Jeeze, Katie, don't look so thrilled to see us." Her brother said, clearly a little hurt.

"It's not that! I was just expecting someone else, that's all."

"Someone, meaning Henry Tilney?" Asked Bella, who shoved her way past the two boys to enfold Kate in her sisterly embrace. "I've missed you so much! How was the party after I left?"

Kate's face took on a glazed, dreamy look when she answered, "Pretty great, actually."

"Well, you're gonna tell me all about it later. Right now we came to invite you to come to take a drive with us through Ogden Canyon. It's, like, inconceivable how beautiful it is this time of year. Plus, the storm is starting to clear up, so it's going to be a perfect day for a ride."

"Honestly, any other day we'd love to go, but today we're heading out with Henry and Nora. They should be here any minute."

John Thorpe spoke up. "I wouldn't bet on it."

"How do you mean?"

"I saw a tweet from him this morning about how he and that hot Maloof chick- you know, the one whose uncles own the Sacramento Kings- are headed out to Provo to float the river."

"I think you must have read wrong…" Kate said.

"No, I swear. I'd show you the tweet, but my phone's about to die."

Kate tried to take this in. On the one hand, she couldn't believe that Henry, sweet, adorable Henry, could blow her off without so much as a text. But on the other hand, what reason could Derrick's friend have for fabricating such a story? Especially one that could be so easily verified.

"I just can't believe he would…"

"I'm sorry sweetie," cooed Bella, "but to be fair, you don't really know this guy that well. Honestly, I've heard his family is pretty nuts. Not the kind of people I really want you hanging around with. I think you would have a much better time coming out for a drive with your real friends."

Kate was so crushed, she could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes. "Maybe you're right. I just thought he really, you know-"

Derrick interrupted, "Katie, come on. You hung out with this guy _one time_. Come and spend the day with us. Please."

"You can ride with me," John added, in a lascivious tone that made Kate wince, "I brought my new camaro, and we can put the top down."

Kate remembered her father telling her one day, that you could never trust a man with a convertible. At the time, she thought his advice had sounded a little stupid, but now she suspected he might have been onto something.

"I guess, if Henry really went to Provo…but what about Dana and Ben? Can they come too?"

"Don't worry about Ben and me, Kate. We talked about heading over to City Creek Mall anyway. You go ahead."

With that, everything seemed settled. Kate followed the others down to the parking lot, where John helped her into his red sports car with his customary leer. Derrick and Bella climbed into the battered blue mustang her brother had driven since high school.

What Bella had said about the improving weather proved true. The sun was shining now and the clouds were beginning to scatter. As they drove, John Thorpe prattled on about horsepower and cylinders and all the things Kate neither cared for nor understood. Fifteen minutes later, they were only three blocks from the hotel and the road traffic was heavy. John had not paused for breath for at least seven of those minutes and Kate was beginning to feel this might be a very, very long afternoon. Just when the traffic started to move once more, Kate glanced across the road just in time to see Henry and Nora walking along the sidewalk in the direction of her hotel. It was that moment John Thorpe chose to lay on his horn, in protest of something or other, and Henry's head swiveled in the direction of the noise. Kate eyes met his, and watched as their expression changed from confused to hurt to sad and back to hurt again.

"John, seriously, please pull over, the Tilney's are over there!"

"Are you out of your freaking mind? We're in the middle of traffic! I'm not pulling over."

"You told me Henry was in Provo, but he's right over there. How do you explain that, John? How much of that was a lie?"

John turned in his seat to face her. "Listen, I might have, um, invented the part about the tweet, but I had good intentions. Bella and Derrick had their hearts set on this trip, and besides, those Tilney's are a mess! The last thing you need is to get mixed up with them. Is it so wrong I wanted to spend some time with you? Think about it." As he spoke, he placed a hand on her knee and allowed it to slowly migrate upward. Resisting the overpowering urge to yarf, Kate squirmed away from his reach, opened the car door, and stepped out onto the road. Traffic had once again come to a complete stop, so she had only to pick her way around the idling cars to reach the side of the street. She saw now that Henry and Nora had turned and hurried back in the direction of Henry's apartment, and took off after them, blessing all her years of high school cross-country. Soon she had overtaken them, calling, "Guys, wait, please!"

They turned around. Nora smiled, with civility that appeared a touch forced to Kate, and Henry had his hands rammed in his pockets. He was not smiling. In fact, he looked so wounded that Kate nearly burst into apologetic tears.

"Please, let me explain." She pleaded, a little breathless.

Nora replied, "It's totally fine Kate, we understand if you made other plans today. We were a bit late."

"No, it isn't that at all! I was waiting for you at my hotel, and Derrick and Bella and John came by saying that Henry had tweeted about going to Provo today with some chick whose uncle owns a mediocre basketball team and since I hadn't heard from you all morning I thought it had to be true! I swear, I never would have gone with them if I thought you were coming!"

There isn't a man on Earth who wouldn't be placated by such heartfelt sincerity. In any case, Henry Tilney certainly wasn't immune. His face softened as he listened. When Kate was finished, he said, "I'm sorry we were late. We were afraid the weather wouldn't hold. I would have called you, but my phone was, ah, decommissioned this morning."

"My fault, I'm afraid," admitted Nora, "I stepped on it and it's been useless ever since. Although, in my defense, the bottom step of the staircase isn't really an ideal place to leave a phone, wouldn't you agree, Henry?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Live and learn."

Nora continued. "Anyway, with no way to call you, and traffic being so awful, we thought we'd just walk over and talk to you in person."

"So you're not mad?" Kate asked, visibly relieved.

"Not at all," she said, taking Kate's arm, "although, Henry did get pretty jealous when he thought you chose a frat boy with a sports car over him."

"That frat boy can go sit in syrup for all I care. I can't believe he lied. Really, who does that?"

"I guess I can't blame the guy for trying." admitted Henry.

The three of them decided that since it was a bit late in the day to follow their original plans, they would spend the rest of the afternoon showing Kate the city. They took her to the impressive county library, the beautiful, stately city hall building, and their favorite taco truck, where Henry bought more food than might be deemed reasonable for three people. They spent the rest of the evening on the Washing Square Park lawn, stuffing themselves and swapping stories. When they parted ways that night in front of Kate's hotel, Nora and Henry elicited Kate's promise that she would spend as much time with them as she could spare while she was in town, a promise she was more than happy to make.


	9. Chapter 9

"Henry, I just don't think this is going to work. I mean, we're just _too_ _different_."

"Please, Kate, there has to be a way to work this out. I like you too much to let a stupid disagreement come between us."

"_Stupid disagreement_? How can you say that? It's obvious to me that you're not taking this seriously."

"Please, tell me what I can do to make this right."

"For starters? You can admit that _Heathers_ is the greatest cinematic achievement of the 20th century. That would be the _right_ thing to do."

They were standing in Henry's loft, in front of the case where he kept his considerable DVD collection. Nora was out with a friend, and Dana was once again spending the night with Ben. Seizing the chance for some all-too-rare alone time, Henry had invited Kate to his apartment, ostensibly to watch movies. The last half hour had been spent in argument over the obvious exclusion of Winona Ryder films from his DVD stockpile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You know I want to make you happy, but not at the expense of my integrity."

"Then I'm sorry, but I don't think we have anything else to say to one another." Kate turned to walk away in mock disgust. Henry laughed, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to him.

"Fine! I give. _Heathers_ is the greatest. It's the _Citizen Kane_ of 80's teen comedies. Is that what you needed to hear? Does that make you happy?"

Kate grinned in triumph. "Very. Now that _that's_ out of the way, lets talk about _Clueless_."

"I'm actually kind of a fan."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

After some more heated debate, they were about to settle on watching _The Searchers _when Kate made a dizzying discovery.

"No. Freaking. Way." She held up a battered copy of _Hellraiser. _"Please, _please_ tell me this is yours." She was laughing so hard now her eyes were beginning to water and her breath became wheezy.

"I have no excuse for that. Here, lets put that where no one will ever find it again." He took the disk from her and reached up to stash it on the highest shelf, but Kate stopped him, pleading, "No! Please, we _need_ to watch it!" She took the case back from him.

Henry laughed. "Why? So you can make fun of me the whole time? No way."

"I won't say a word, I promise. Honestly, I _love _this movie. Clearly you do, too." She held up the case that was so well-worn it might have fallen apart in her fingers. She handed it to Henry and he put in the disk. They settled on the couch as the opening credits rolled. Henry, never one to dissemble, put his arm confidently around her shoulders and drew her closer. By the end of the movie, when Ashley Laurence sent the Cenobites back to the Hell from whence they came, they were sprawled out together in a sort of casual spoon. She was lying with her back against him, and he with one arm draped over her. When the movie finished and the screen went blank, she whispered, "wow, that was even worse than I remembered."

When Henry laughed she could feel his whole body shake and his breath against her hair. "In a good way? I mean, is it a _Mystery Science Theater_ kind of bad?"

"Gosh yes. Absolutely. _Hellraiser_ is the best kind of bad movie."

"Agreed."

"You know, I'm surprised you're so into movies." Kate mused.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, you just seem like the kind of guy who has better things to do than sit around watching DVD's all day."

"Well, I wouldn't say I watch them _all day_, but a good film is just as much a valid work of art as a painting, or a poem, or anything else. If a movie's well made and well written then I think we should be allowed to honor that."

Kate shifted so she could see his face. "Isn't that what the Academy is for? Honoring "good" movies."

"I'm not so sure. When was the last time you watched an Oscar's ceremony where you had seen more than, I don't know, ten percent of the nominated films? I'm talking about movies that people actually watch and love," Henry explained, "movies like _Funny Face, _and _Rudy,_ and _Ordinary People, _or jeeze, even the fricken _Lion King_. Movies that actually get _seen_. Art house movies are invariably made for the sake of the person making them, you know what I mean? They pander to critics, not to an actual audience. I mean, I think I cried harder the last time I watched _Stand by Me_ than I did during all of last year's Oscar nominees combined."

Kate covertly enjoyed the image of Henry trying to hold back tears while watching River Phoenix walk away from Wil Wheaton and fade from the screen. "I agree. Think about Shakespeare. He wrote for the masses, and now-"

"Now he's like, the gold standard of classic literature. Exactly."

For a while they lay there in companionable silence, each privately thinking they couldn't remember the last time they had felt so in sync with someone.

After a while Henry said, "I'm going to have to leave Salt Lake soon."

Kate felt as though she'd been rabbit punched in the stomach. She sat up, alarmed in spite of herself. "Why? You live here! Your work, your job, your sister, they're all here!"

Henry pulled her back down beside him. Even in her distress, she recognized the warm, squirmy, happy feeling in her stomach she got whenever she was close to Henry. "My dad thinks it's time for me to join the family business, and I'm starting to think he might be right. I've been living off of my trust fund long enough. And if I want to," here he looked down, suddenly bashful, "to think about, you know, getting married and starting a family, it's time for me to grow up."

The words "marriage" and "family" elicited a blush from Kate. "But, you're a mechanic, that's your job-"

"I've got degrees in mechanical and aerospace engineering. Working at the garage was really just kind of a way to stick it to my dad."

"But, where will you go? _When _will you go? "

"Our family home is in Park City, and the company headquarters is in that area too. That seems like the logical move. I think… I think I'll need to go as soon as next friday."

"That's a week away!"

"I know. It's really soon. Listen," he looked her in the eye, "come with me. For the rest of the summer. Your trip is almost over anyway, you and Dana were heading back to LA on Thursday. So come stay in Park City with me. Nora will be there too. My family's estate up there is great, you'd love it, and we could have more time together. Please say yes."

Kate thought about going back to LA, back to her sweltering apartment and financial straights. Then she considered Henry's proposition, a summer in Park City with him. It wasn't, strictly speaking, a difficult decision.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll come with you."

Henry beamed. "That's awesome, Kate. I really can't even tell you how happy that makes me. Nora will be psyched, too."

"But your dad won't mind? I mean, it is his house."

"Are you kidding? I've _never_ seen him so excited about anything. If I'm being honest, he's a little obsessed with you. Talks about you all the time. I think he loves you almost as much as I do." All the blood drained from Henry's face when he realized his mistake. "I mean, I just, I didn't mean, like, you know, I'm not saying-"

Accepting that he'd been made, he shook his head. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Kate was in a blissful daze. "I'm not complaining."

"You're not?" said Henry, looking for all the world like the man granted a pardon at the gallows.

"No. I mean, it would be pretty hypocritical of me if I did, since I feel the same way."

He nodded his head. "Yes. It totally would."

Kate opened her mouth to respond. Henry, sensing they were heading toward another match of verbal ping pong, opted for a preemptive strike and kissed her before she could say another word. Kate, surprised but very pleasantly so, brought an arm up around his neck. He shifted, pulling her a little further underneath him and twisted his fingers through her hair. Before long, the kiss became more heated and they were tugging at clothes and hair and buttons. And just as the probable outcome was becoming inevitable, they heard a throat clear only a few feet away.

The pair leapt to their feet, Henry struggling to rebutton his jeans and Kate frantically yanking the skirt of her dress back down to it's respectable position just above her knees. In front of them stood none other than Henry's father, Mr. Tilney himself. His expression was amused and triumphant. That, along with the fact that he had almost witnessed their procreative practice round, made Kate shiver.

"Dad!" said Henry, breathless. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to assume that Katie's accepted our invitation to stay with us for the summer."

Henry rubbed his eyes in mortification. "Yes, Dad, she's coming."

"I should say."

"DAD!"

"Sorry Hank, I didn't mean to interrupt you again. Just wanted to drop by some paperwork so the folks in HR can finish your hiring process. Obviously it was a bad time."

"No kidding."

"I guess I'll just leave you kids to it, then."

"Please, do."

Mr. Tilney then left the loft with almost less ado than he'd entered.

"I could not be more sorry." Henry moaned.

"Don't be. Really, I should be getting back to my hotel anyway."

"If you really want…"

"I don't, but I think your dad just saw my underwear. And if that doesn't purge the urge, I have no idea what will."

As if to prove her wrong, Henry pulled her closer and started kissing her neck, scratching the sensitive skin there with the stubble on his chin.

"How... determined... are you... to go…" he murmured.

"Mmm, not really at all."

"Then stay…"

His hand were now occupied with the buttons on her dress.

"Maybe for a little while…"

She allowed herself to be dragged back to the sofa, where Henry was intent on picking up where they'd left off. Suddenly, a car alarm began shrieking on the street outside the window and Kate was startled back to her senses.

"Ok, that _has _to be a sign."

"That's not a sign," said Henry, who was brushing his lips along her collarbone, "that's just a crime in progress."

"Henry, what's the rush, we've got all summer, remember?"

"You clearly have no idea what it's like to be a guy. Because given the choice between 'all summer' and 'right now', I choose _both_."

"I'm just afraid that if we try again, the koolaid man will bust through your wall."

"That does seem to be our luck."

Henry finally assented and walked her back to her hotel. They said goodbye, but not without several 'I love you's and long, lingering kisses. Kate floated up to her hotel room. Dana was still not back, and she began to wish she had stayed with Henry. Regretfully, she took the coldest of showers and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sleep did not come easy to Kate that night. The harder she tried to _not _think about Henry the more impossible it was to do so. At 3:30, she abandoned any hope of repose and switched on the TV. She flipped through the channels till she found one showing _Wayne's World_, and felt that the TV gods had smiled on her. Kate had an inborn talent for film recitation, and _Wayne's World_ was just one of many movies she knew by heart. Allowing herself to be diverted, she began mouthing the lines along with Mike Myers, and Dana Carvey, and Rob Lowe. Somewhere between "_If you're gonna spew, spew in this," _and "_If it's a severed head, I'm going to be very upset"_ she fell into the deep, happy sleep of someone either newly in love or recently succumbed to _SNL_ nostalgia. In Kate's case, it was both.

Kate was startled awake at 9am by a determined knocking at the door. One glance around the room told her that Dana had not come home the night before, as her bed was still neatly made. She pulled herself out of bed, trying to shake the sleepy ache out of her limbs. She gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror in case it was Henry at the door. Not completely satisfied, but convinced it would have to do, she opened the door. It was Bella, looking more than normally radiant.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry to barge in like this but I _had to tell you_!"

"Tell me what?"

This prompted a coy grin from Bella, who said, "Don't pretend like you haven't guessed!"

"Umm," said Kate, choosing to play Bella's game, "you're not a natural blonde?"

"Ha! You are so funny! No, I'll just tell you because you'll never guess. Are you ready? Drum roll please… seriously, drum roll, please… Derrick and I are getting married!"

There were many other equally plausible scenarios Kate would have guessed before this; that Bella had decided to change her name to Large Marge and make her living as a long haul trucker, or that she was ready to take the plunge and come out to the world as an S Club 7 fan. But the idea of Bella and Derrick getting married, when Kate had not even been aware of an actual relationship between, seemed absurdly far fetched.

"How… how did this even happen?"

" I know it's a bit, ah, sudden. But when it's right, it's right!"

"Well sure, I totally get that," Kate smiled as she remembered her previous evening with Henry, "believe me, I do. But marriage, so soon? Why not just date for a while?" Kate was thinking about Bella's behavior the night of the party, and it's utter incongruence with that of someone in love.

"We thought about that. I guess we just figured, what's the point? We love each other, and we want to be together forever." Bella finally noticed Kate's lack of enthusiasm. "What, are you, like, disappointed? Don't you want us to be sisters?"

"Of course do!" said Kate, with sincerity. "I'm just so surprised! I didn't even know you two were together!"

This seemed to mollify Bella. "I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I just couldn't wait. I was dying to see the look on your face! Oh, and your brother asked me to have you call him as soon as you found out. He's with John right now, _picking out a ring!_"

The call was made, and the news verified. Even over the phone, Derrick seemed deliriously happy. Kate herself hardly knew what to think; she was equal parts excited, and worried, and confused. If only she could be sure Derrick knew what he was doing.

"I'm sure your brother knows what he's doing." said Nora as she and Kate wandered through the Gateway Mall later that afternoon. Henry was at work and his sister had offered to help Kate find some new clothes for their stay in Park City. She filled Nora in on the events of the morning while they wandered from store to store.

"I hope you're right. I like Bella, but it just seems really, really fast."

"You're one to talk."

At first Kate was afraid Nora was voicing her disapproval of her own sudden relationship with her brother, until she noticed her grin.

"I'm only teasing. I can't even tell you how excited I am about you and Henry! Honestly, I thought that guy was going to be alone forever, he's so picky. Every girl was either not smart enough, or not funny enough, or too wrapped up in her job. I think Henry's been happier in the last few weeks since you met than I've ever seen him."

"I wish he didn't have to work today."

"Just think, you'll have weeks and weeks together once we get to Park City. He'll have to go to the office once in a while, but my dad says that Henry will be able to do most of his work from home."

"What's Park City like?" Kate asked.

"Green, pretty, quiet, but there's still plenty to do. I can't wait to show you around. And when Henry's off working, I'm going to keep you all to myself. That house has felt so lonely since my mom died, it's going to be great having another girl around for a while."

Kate felt that she had never enjoyed anyone company as much as Nora Tilney's. She loved Dana and was deeply flattered by Bella's notice, but Nora's sweetness and sanguine openness made Kate feel so at ease, so comfortable, that it wasn't long before she preferred her companionship to almost anyone's, except Henry's.

"Are you going to be able to make it to Henry's House Unwarming party?" Nora asked. "I think it's going to be even bigger than the last one. Bring all your friends, if you want."

"Are you sure? My friends don't have a great record at behaving themselves at parties." Kate remembered Bella's rudeness at Nora's birthday.

"Absolutely. Besides, I'll need _someone_ to keep me company when you and Henry sneak away like the last time."

"Did I ever mention how sorry I was about that?"

Nora laughed. "Don't be. I'm happy to see Henry happy."

When both girls felt Kate had enough new items to last her through the summer, they said goodbye. Nora had plans for the night and Kate was promised to Henry for dinner. When they parted, it was with genuine friendliness and regard, distinctly lacking in Bella's hollow exuberance or Dana's affectionate, disdainful familiarity. Kate found herself not minding in the least.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate relayed Nora's invitation to all of her friends, but only Bella and John Thorpe were in a position to accept. Ben had chosen that night to finally, and officially, pop the question to Dana, so they would be spending the night tucked away in the darkest corner of the fanciest restaurant he could find. Derrick was currently en route to Ojai California, their hometown, so he could announce his engagement to their parents in person. Bella made it clear to Kate that she would have loved to join him, but her work just couldn't spare her at the moment. So in the end, it was only Kate, Bella and John who made the trek to Henry's apartment that night.

"Do you think Derrick's plane landed ok?" Bella asked, for no less than the sixth time since leaving Kate's hotel. "I haven't heard from him in _hours_. You know, it really must be love because usually, my dating philosophy is 'out of sight, out of mind', but I haven't stopped thinking about Derrick since the second he got on the plane. I just hope he doesn't get distracted by all the California girls while he's away. He swore he'd call me as often as he could, which I could hardly take at face-value, right? You should write this down, Katie: boys are hopeless communicators. Seriously, most men couldn't put a subject and a predicate together if their eternal souls depended on it."

"Good thing Derrick's marrying you, then, because he'll never have to," muttered Kate, whose patience for Bella's never-ending lovelorn exhibitions was wearing a little thin.

"I hope this party doesn't suck," called John. He was lagging a few steps behind, which, Kate thought, also seemed to be a good metaphor for his mental situation in general.

Just like the first time Kate visited Henry's loft, they could hear the sounds of the party from the end of the hall. This time, however, Kate opened the door herself.

The scene looked much like it did the last time, if maybe a little more _Animal House_.

"Kate!" called a woman's voice from another part of the room. She turned to see Nora, coming towards her. "It's about time!"

They greeted each other with phony European air kisses. "Sorry darling, but traffic was simply a _beast_," Kate drawled, in her best Lauren Bacall voice.

"You don't need to tell _me_, dear," said Nora, matching her tone for tone, "with all the riff raff and street youths about, it's a wonder anyone get's from A to B without getting simply torn to _shreds._"

The girls, suddenly remembering they were not alone, turned to Kate's companions, and necessary pleasantries were exchanged.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" offered Nora, ever the obliging hostess.

"Not for us, thanks," said Bella, "John and I are going to go scope things out. Not that I think I'll be having any fun, what with Derrick being like, seven light-years away." Kate and Nora watched them head towards the middle of the room, where several other guests were dancing, or some semblance thereof.

"So," said Kate, surveying at the havoc around them, "I see all the usual dignitaries are here. Hey, isn't that the French ambassador over there yarfing in the fishtank?"

Nora laughed. "Yeah, it's a bit of a rough crowd. But the party's been fun so far. Come on, let's go find Henry. Poor guy, I think he tried on, like, 18 shirts before finding one he thought you'd like. You have got him _completely_ wrapped around your finger."

They crossed the room and headed toward the kitchen area, which was much less crowded than the rest of the loft. It was there they found Henry talking with another man, who gave Kate the heeby jeebies on sight. He was tall, like Henry, and had something of a wolfish look to him. He reminded her strongly of someone she couldn't place.

"That's our older brother, Dad," explained Nora.

Suddenly it clicked for Kate. Dan was a carbon copy of Mr. John Tilney; tall, severe, predatory, and with a general air of disapproval.

"Look who I found for you, big brother," Nora gestured to Kate with a flourish, "as requested."

Henry's face illuminated when he saw Kate, and she if she could have observed herself from the outside, she would have noticed that she was glowing, too. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dan Tilney roll his eyes, clearly unmoved by such a tender display of young love.

"Hey, Kate" said Henry, taking her hand in his.

"Hello, Henry. Wow, I really like your shirt."

Behind her, Nora snorted.

"Thanks," said Henry, unaware he was the subject of affectionate ridicule, "you look, wow, completely beautiful. Is that a new dress or something? You should never take it off." Reconsidering, he added in Kate's ear, "Actually, feel free to take it off, especially if I'm in a position to appreciate it."

"Ahem." This from Dan Tilney, who apparently had also inherited his father's significant-throat-clearing gene.

"Oh, sorry," said Henry, apparently remembering there were other people in the room, "Kate, this is my brother Dan. He works for my Dad's company too, on the financial side."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Kate said, offering a hand which Dan took as if under extreme duress.

"Likewise." His gaze darted away from Kate's, as though drawn by something else in the room. "Hank, who is _that_." Kate turned her head in the direction of his stare and saw Bella on the dance floor, doing something like the porno version of the macarena.

"That's my brother's fiancee, Bella."

"Got it. See your guys later." And with that, he sauntered off in Bella's direction.

"But, didn't he hear me say she was engaged?" Kate said to Henry. "What does he think is going to happen?"

"That, probably," said Henry, clearly not pleased. Kate turned back to look once more and saw the Bella and Dan were now doing what Kate could only assume was the prono version of the electric slide.

"What is she thinking! She got engaged, _yesterday_!"

"I'm sorry, Kate," said Nora, "Dan can be so, so inconsiderate sometimes. But I'd be willing to bet that it doesn't mean anything, on either side."

"Even still, how would my brother feel if he could see this? He'd be crushed, that's how!"

"Are you going to tell him?" Henry asked. "That's going to be a really uncomfortable conversation, for both of you." Kate agreed, and made a mental note to confront Bella about it later.

"Speaking of uncomfortable," Nora chimed in, pointing to a different spot on the dance floor. Kate looked and saw an image that would forever haunt her dreams. It was John Thorpe, dancing like some sort of poorly trained, fully clothed male stripper, and all in her direction. He thrust his hips violently, making what he probably thought were seductive eyes and beckoned to Kate, who had become the living picture of humiliation.

"I'll be right back," growled Henry through clenched teeth.

"No, please don't," pleaded Kate, "that's only going to make things worse."

"So am I supposed to just sit here and watch him give you his best 'come hither'? Jeeze, I hope that's not his best."

"Why don't you two amskray," suggested Nora, "I think if Kate leaves his direct line of vision, he'll probably stop."

"Fine," said Henry, still seething, "let's get out here." Kate waved goodbye to Nora and allowed herself to be led away.

"So where are we going?" Kate asked over the music.

"I want to show you something. Follow me." He didn't need to ask her twice. Together the crossed to the other side of apartment and a set of heavy, brown, floor length curtains. Henry pulled them to one side, just enough to duck under. Behind them was a sliding glass door that led to a small balcony. Henry opened the door for Kate and shut it behind them. Although they could still hear the music pounding inside, it was much quieter and, thanks to the thick brown curtains, much more secluded.

"Better?" Henry asked

"Much."

The space was small, but it did have just enough room for a cushioned swing. They sat down on it, Kate's head resting against his shoulder and Henry's arm around hers.

"I come out here a lot," he told her, "I like to watch the people in the building across the street."

Kate could see why. The other building had wide windows, too, and most of them were uncovered, so they could see clearly the people behind them.

"How very _Rear Window_ of you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've yet to see someone get iced."

"_Yet_. That guy on the fourth floor looks pretty shifty. I'd keep an eye on that weirdo."

"Said the girl spying on people in their homes."

"I wish you had one of those dish things with the headphones so we could hear what they are saying."

"You're troubled."

"Oh my gosh, is that woman wearing a _snuggie?!"_

"Alright, you little whacko." He was still laughing as he tilted her face toward his and kissed her.

"Excuse me, that's very distracting," she said, pretending to push him away. "I'm gathering intel, here."

"Gather later, Sam Spade."

"I tell you, Angel-face, I'm gonna crack this case wide open! That guy trimming his nose hair over there is gonna sing like a canary."

"Oh, boy. This is just what I get for fallin' for a dame. One minute you're the best gum-shoe in the biz, and the next, you're chasing your own tail for some cute tomato in a skirt."

"Has anyone ever told you, you do a great Humphrey Bogart?" Kate asked.

"Can't say it's ever come up until now."

"Well, then let me be the first."

For the next several minutes they sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the street below and watching an elderly couple slow dance in their living room.

"Man, I hope we're half that cute when we're their age," said Henry.

"You would look so adorable with his beer gut and bald spot."

"And you would look smokin' hot in the flannel nightgown his wife's wearing."

"Are you making a request?"

"Hell yeah. Doing a strip tease with that would be like trying to crawl out from under a collapsed tent."

"Alright. If that's what does it for you."

"Hey Kate," said Henry after a moment, "You wanna dance with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Right now."

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it for a moment until finding what he was looking for.

"Here we go."

He set the phone on the arm of the swing and pulled her to the only open area on the balcony, a spot not larger than three square feet. The song on Henry's phone began to play as he put his arms around her, Ottis Redding singing "These Arms of Mine".

"I love this song," she said as they swayed back and forth.

"Me too." said Henry. "My mom had all of his records. When the weather was bad, she'd put one of them on and dance with Nora and me in the living room."

"Dan didn't dance with you?"

"Nah. Dan's never been a 'family dance party' kind of guy."

"Shocking."

After a while, the song ended and another one took it's place, this time "Vienna" by Billy Joel. Any actual dancing was precluded by the lack of moving room, so they contented themselves with rocking back and forth in place.

After what seemed like only a few minuted, Kate got a text from Dana, begging her to come back to the hotel as soon as possible. The tone of the message sounded urgent, which Kate knew meant that Dana's emergency could be anything from an armed intruder to a burnt out light bulb. Still, she felt that Dana needed her, and told Henry so.

"Don't leave," he protested, holding her tighter, "everything's fine. Stay just a bit longer."

"But what if she really needs something? Oh, no, what if something happened between her and Ben? I told you he was proposing tonight, remember? What if he didn't ask her right, and now they're fighting or, gosh, broken up? I gotta go!"

"If that's the case, then maybe you should give them space, you know, to work it out? In fact, I really think you should stay all night. For their sakes, obviously."

Kate, torn between wanting to let herself be persuaded but knowing that she was probably needed elsewhere, sensed that if she didn't leave right away, she _would_ end up staying the night.

"I'm so sorry. I _will_ make it up to you."

"I'm gonna need something more specific than that."

Kate thought for a moment. "I think a flannel nightgown strip tease was mentioned."

"You're on. In the meantime," he said, "how about just a kiss? A quick one, I swear."

Twenty minutes later they emerged from the balcony, both grinning widely and looking a little disheveled. It took Kate only a moment to round up Bella and her brother and soon they were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate wasn't sure what to expect when she open the door to her hotel room. A hysterical Dana? Sad Dana? Furious Dana? Some fearsome combination of the three? What Kate was not expecting, however, was no Dana at all. The room was in complete darkness when she opened the door, and when she flipped the light switch, not only was there no Dana, but no evidence she had ever been there. Her things were gone, her bed was made, and it looked for all the world as though Kate had been living there alone for the last two and a half weeks. She felt a panic rise in her throat. What possible could have happened? Immediately, Kate remembered an Alfred Hitchcock movie she had caught on AMC years before, _The Lady Vanishes._ She imagined herself, madly running around searching for Dana, and everyone she knew shaking their head and saying, "Dana? who's Dana? You came to Salt Lake _alone_". Then Kate noticed a note on the table, scribbled on hotel stationary in Dana's handwriting. Kate picked it up and read.

_Hey Sweetie, _it began, which Kate took as a good sign. Someone in mortal peril would hardly have the time or presence of mind for endearments, right? _I tried to wait for you as long as I could to say goodbye. I guess the note, brought to you by the Hampton Inn Suites Hotel, will have to work. Ben and I are leaving. Eloping, actually. We're catching a 11:30 flight to Las Vegas. Please don't be mad! Ben proposed tonight, and it was perfect, and I realized I don't want to wait. So, I guess the next time we talk, I'll be Dana Dwyer! So, so much love, Dana. P.S. I'm totally marrying him so I can have an alliterative name. You know how it is. P.P.S. The room is all paid for through Friday, so you have a place to stay till you leave for Park City. XOXO._

Kate sat on the bed, trying to sift through her feelings. Was she mad? No, not really. Neither was she particularly pleased. She had been a shoo-in for Maid of Honor at Dana and Ben's wedding, and had been looking forward to all the _Bridesmaids_ references that were sure to ensue. At length, she decided to be happy for Dana. It was obvious that Ben loved her friend deeply, and if a Vegas wedding was her dream, then Kate would learn to live with that.

She got ready for bed and then lay for a long time in the dark, thinking. She could picture Dana and Ben in some cheap chapel on the strip, excited and happy and in love. Soon the picture changed and instead of Dana and Ben, it was herself and Henry standing at the altar, while a dime-store Elvis Presley officiated. Her mind was thus occupied when real-life Henry texted her, wondering if everything was ok and if he could do anything to help. She gave him the abridged version of events, and assured him everything was fine. They talked for another hour before Kate fell asleep, phone still in hand.

The last few day's before the departure blew by in no time at all. Much of it she spent with the Tilneys, although she did manage to see Bella a few times before Friday arrived. That morning she met Henry on the curb in front of her hotel and he loaded her things into his truck.

"Ready to go?" he asked, grinning as he opened the passenger side door for her.

"Born that way," said Kate, who stopped when she saw a small rectangular box tied with a red ribbon on her seat. "What's this?"

"It's for you. Don't open it yet, though. Wait till we get to the house."

"What is it?" she asked. "A pony? The Arc of the Covenant? John Candy's ghost?"

"All really good guesses, but no."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Umm, Gallagher never smashed it with a big mallet."

"So it's _not_ a watermelon, then."

"Nope."

"Well, at least that narrows it down."

"Also, it's not a cloverfield monster."

"That's probably for the best. My apartment doesn't allow pets."

They were driving now, pulling onto the freeway.

"It'll just be you, me, and Nora for a few days," said Henry, "my dad and Dan are staying in town to finish up some business."

"Oh, ok." Kate tried to keep her tone neutral, not wanted to show her relief.

"Yeah, I'm excited too."

They chatted happily for the rest of the drive. Talking to Henry was so fun and effortless that Kate was almost disappointed when he said, "Well, this is it."

So wrapped up in their conversation, Kate had paid little attention to the changing landscape. They had long since left the city and were now surrounded by green hills and trees. Henry pointed to a house about half a mile away, set on a hill. Well, a house by definition only. Kate had never seen a place quite like it before. It was enormous and, Kate thought, a little foreboding. Although it was a bright, beautiful morning, a gloom seemed to hang over the palatial Tilney mansion.

"What do you think?" asked Henry.

"It's beautiful! And also… I don't know…"

"Spooky?"

"Well, sort of."

"I've always thought so, too. Sometimes it felt like growing up in the Munster's house. But less funny."

"No low-stakes sitcom hijinks?"

"No." A dark cloud passed over Henry's face. "I'll be honest Kate, our home wasn't really a happy one."

"Why?"

"The normal reasons I guess. My dad wasn't, umm, faithful. At all. And then my mom died really suddenly when I was 18. We definitely weren't the Cleavers, or anything."

Kate put a sympathetic hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. That must have been awful."

"It's ok," he said, smiling and placing his hand on hers, "things are starting to look up."

Kate blushed.

Henry turned the truck left onto the gravel driveway, and they began the long, winding ascent. Soon they were pulling up to the house, and it was even more huge that Kate had previously supposed. Guest and pool houses, both large enough to be decent sized homes themselves, flanked the gargantuan main house.

"Yeah, it's a bit much," Henry said, seeing her expression. "We've got it all to ourselves for a little while. Nora is coming up later this afternoon."

They unloaded the truck and Henry carried their things into the house. The inside wasn't any less magnificent than the exterior.

"Come on, I'll show you your room. Nora demanded you be in the one next to her."

"Sounds perfect," said Kate, still a bit in awe of the opulence around her.

Henry took her up a flight of stairs as wide as a fuselage and then down a dark hallway with several doors. He stopped at one, announcing, "This is it."

He opened the door for her, revealing one of the most beautiful rooms Kate had ever seen. There was a large, west-facing window and an immense bed. A vanity, wardrobe, and nightstand lined the walls, which were covered in white and coral floral print wallpaper.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked.

"I _love _it."

"Good. I really, really want you to be happy here."

Kate crossed the room and hopped onto the bed. "Oh my gosh", she said, closing her eyes and laying down on the soft white duvet, "it's like lying in _lotion_."

Henry came to lay down next to her, propping his head on an elbow and pulling her closer with the other arm. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked innocently. "We could, I don't know, play chess… watch a Ken Burns documentary… fool around…"

"Hhmm," Kate said, thoughtfully, "I guess I'm always up for a four hour documentary about the Statue of Liberty."

"You're the meanest girl I've ever met." Henry laughed before leaning down to kiss her.

A few hours later Henry went downstairs to finish unpacking the truck. Kate had offered to help, but he declined, saying, "You stay here and relax. Get settled in. I won't be long."

She was taking his advice, unpacking her clothes into the wardrobe, when she came upon the box Henry had given her that morning. She sat down cross-legged on the floor and untied the ribbon. When she opened the lid and saw it's contents, she burst into laughter. Inside the box was a very large flannel nightgown and a note reading, _In case my other hints were too subtle. Love, Henry. _

Still laughing, Kate put the box to one side, deciding she was really going to enjoy the next two months.


End file.
